


大老板珍妮和MB钩子

by Nicpdang



Category: J2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicpdang/pseuds/Nicpdang
Summary: 题目就是梗。OOC。
Relationships: JPJA
Kudos: 8





	大老板珍妮和MB钩子

1、  
Jared一直记得第一次见到Jensen的时候。那是Jared人生最黑暗的时候。

Jared那年18岁，父亲生意失败，欠债累累并因为这个突发心脏病死去，除了巨额的欠债外，还留下了多年前就患有精神病的母亲。狗屎般的剧情，发生在现实那像是醒不来的噩梦。

每天上门追债的人让Jared整个人都要崩溃了。这个情况直到Jared去买醉，Jared被Eric相中，Eric问Jared要不要到他的店里试一试。

Eric的店贩卖的东西，是性。

这是Jared从来没有考虑过的生活，Jared的父亲曾经生意非常成功，而Jared才收到了斯坦福大学的通知书，前途一片光明。可是，金融风暴毁掉了Jared的父亲的生意。

现在的Jared别说未来了，他现在想得更多的是怎么不被人砍死，他甚至考虑到贩卖器官了，何况只是性。

Jared在绝望的现实中，近乎麻木地点头答应了Eric。

Jared后来觉得或者这一段黑暗的时光耗尽了他所有的坏运气，所以他遇到了Jensen。

第一个买下Jared的客人就是Jensen。

当时Jensen的要求是18岁以上的处子，到医院检查的证明，绝对干净。最后Jensen点了比他小了八岁的Jared。

Jared之前因为忙碌，而且，Jared喜欢男人，这在Jared的家里不是个好消息。所以很不幸或者很幸运的，Jared是稀有的18岁处子。

只是Jared当时看着Jensen的要求和年龄，觉得这个Jensen·Ackles看起来就像是变态。但是接待男性客人会有更高的酬劳，特别Ackles给的酬劳绝对超出“更高”的优越，当然其实Jared没有什么可以选择的。

Eric说了，Ackles是个不可以得罪的大客户。

Jared在酒店房门前还在恶意地揣测Ackles是个怎样的变态。26岁就要来召妓才行的成功人士，要不长得丑得太对不起世界，要不那方面有点问题，或者有什么变态的性癖。好吧，考虑到这个将是Jared的客人，Jared就觉得恶心地不得了。

Jared对自己说，为了钱。

Eric说了，Ackles如果对自己满意的话，很可能会用这种优越的酬劳包起自己。到时候债款、医药费、学费，所有东西都有着落了。

为了钱。

Jared深呼了一口气，让自己扬起微笑。

门被打开的那瞬间，Jared差点忘记了呼吸。

打开门的是一个超级尤物。好吧，这样形容一个男的或者有点恶心，但是很贴切。不是说这个男的娘娘腔什么的，只是那种让人觉得窒息的精致美丽。

翠绿得让人心醉的大眼睛，长得不合理的的卷睫毛。丰润的双唇反射着诱人的光泽，松软的金色短发，白皙得近乎精致的皮肤上点缀着巧克力般可口的雀斑。这位美人有着刚硬的下巴和挺直的鼻梁，但是却完全不突兀，反而让这精致得过分的五官调和成美丽而帅气。

这位美人很可能是那个变态Ackles用万恶的金钱买下来的，这简直是罪恶！

但是Jared不能再想这些了，他必须说点什么。美人显然刚刚洗了澡，水汽还没有散去，甚至还有些水滴顺着领口流下来。想到水滴的去向，Jared觉得自己快要没有出息地流下鼻血了。

Jared必须说点什么来阻止自己干这么失礼的事情，Jared努力让自己快要空白的脑子转回来：“请、请问，Mr.Ac、Ackles在吗？我、我是Jared。”哦，Jared希望美人不要觉得自己是个结巴。

美人用着一种近乎天真的诱惑眼神打量着Jared，Jared看着美人用舌尖轻轻扫过了丰唇，Jared感觉到自己的阴茎开始激烈地跳动，Jared有那么点庆幸自己穿着的是牛仔裤，而不至于表现得太像个禽兽。

Jared想，或者他有机会碰到他的，希望那Ackles足够变态玩3P。或者自己可以尝试私下约这位美人？或者赚钱给他赎身？天啊，Jared恨自己是个彻头彻尾的穷小子！这位美人肯定很贵，可能是头牌什么的。哦，天啊，找个人来阻止他胡思乱想吧，Jared近乎绝望地想。

“我就是。”美人略显低沉，非常地好听，有种扣人心弦的诱惑感。

Jared有点反应不过来，等Jared渡过了愚蠢的呆滞期之后，Jared的愚蠢进一步升级，说出了一度让他感到非常耻辱的话：“不可能！你怎么可能是那个变态的Ackles！”

美人，哦，是Jensen，显然被这个大声喊出来的形容震惊了，他有那么点尴尬地咬了咬唇，Jared绝望地感觉到自己的阴茎开始痛得不受控制，而能灭火的人似乎刚刚被Jared骂成变态。

Jensen抿了抿唇，“我想，我就是那个‘变态的’Ackles。”

“哦，不，我错了，Mr.Ackles，我，我是个白痴。你不要管我。”Jared后来大概还说了很多语无伦次的话解释，他怀疑他把看到Jensen就发情的反应，自己身世未来发展预期什么的都说了。

管他呢，起码Jensen终于被Jared的傻劲给逗笑了，然后他们渡过了一个非常美好的夜晚。

这夜在Jared的努力下，Jensen显然很满意，他包下了Jared，成为了Jared第一个也是唯一的客人。

并在Jared的各种努力下，终于，Jensen成为了Jared第一个、唯一一个也是一辈子的爱人。

Fin.

2、

“Jen，你真的不留下来吗？你总是做完就走，你让我觉得自己就是一根按摩棒。”高大的男人倚在门边尝试挽留Jensen。

Jensen慢条斯理地套上衣服，笑着走向男人，给了男人一个热吻。男人觉得自己刚发泄完的身体又热了起来，刚想搂住Jensen，Jensen就结束了这个吻。

Jensen微微倚着男人，往上的看着他，眼中的翠绿似乎在流动，Jensen舌尖习惯性地轻轻滑过了丰唇，充满难以言喻的诱惑：“怎么？我就把你当按摩棒，你不愿意？”

男人屏住呼吸，无法移开在Jensen身上的视线，终于几不可察地轻轻叹了口气：“不，陛下。能当您的按摩棒，我不胜荣幸。”

Jensen轻轻地笑了笑，奖励般地给了男人一个轻吻。转身离开。

Jensen经过一场的美好的性爱之后，精神气爽地开车回家。想到家里像狗崽般可爱的Jared，Jensen感到心中有点说不出的温暖和愉悦。

Jared是跟在Jensen身边最久的男人，无论是金钱交易还是单纯床伴关系，其它的男人基本上不会在Jensen身边呆上超过一年。

Jensen也不知道自己为什么会把Jared放在自己身边这么久，或者是因为他有着狗崽一般的纯净而热情的双眼和笑容。当然，他床上的技术Jensen也非常满意，而且在Jensen的调教和Jared自己的努力下越来越让Jensen满意。

或者也因为，Jared不知真假的爱情，Jensen从来没有遇过这么单纯而强烈的感情。虽然Jensen不打算回应他的感情，实际上Jensen从来没有对Jared掩饰过自己不时的尝鲜。而且Jensen也明确对Jared说过，他们不可能，Jared遇到好的男人就可以离开他。而且Jensen承诺会供完Jared读书并且一直为Jared的母亲付医药费。

当然，和Jensen在一起的时候必须要守身，这是Jensen的床伴们必须遵守的。只要和别人上床了，那么这段关系就结束了。这种苛刻的要求，是Jensen的床伴关系维持不长的原因，也为Jensen省下了不少麻烦。

只是那个热情的大男孩似乎一直都没有离开他的打算，他们的关系已经整整维持了三年了。那男孩眼中的热情也一直没有减退，或者说，与日俱增。他对Jensen的热烈而温柔，偶尔的小心思也让Jensen的生活增添了不少乐趣。Jared对Jensen也如对家人般关心和体贴，他包容Jensen偶尔的坏脾气，不得不说，在这种时候Jensen会觉得这大男孩显得意外地成熟。他为Jensen下厨，给Jensen讲学校里面的趣事，给Jensen留灯。自从父亲意外去世之后，这个大男孩让Jensen再次感受到家的感觉。Jensen有的时候都觉得自己有那么点心动了。

不过，Jensen觉得，Jared太年轻了，年轻得还没有来得及看清楚这个五光十色的世界，而Jensen却看得已经有点麻木了。

Jensen走向自己的屋子的时候看到了温暖了灯光，那是等着自己的Jared。

Jared一直都这样等待着Jensen，不管明天是否要上学都强忍着睡意等待自己，甚至有几次还通宵等待着自己归来，尽管Jensen已经通知过Jared自己不会回来了。开始的时候Jensen为了这个先是劝说Jared不用等自己，后来甚至发过火。但是一看到Jared似乎闪着泪光的狗崽眼，可怜兮兮地说，他只是想等Jensen而已，Jensen就觉得再大的火都发不出了。后来倒是Jensen自己都有点搞不明白地改了夜不归宿的习惯，甚至连夜归也尽量避免了。当然，或者也因为这样，Jensen在外面找别人的时间也越来越少了。今天的这次是Jensen近三个月来唯一一次在外面找别人。

Jensen一打开门，便看见Jared猛然蹦了起来，跑到Jensen面前，给了Jensen一个深吻。这是Jared最近的一个习惯，只要Jensen晚归，Jared就会像是标记似的竭尽全力地和Jensen接吻做爱。Jensen大概感觉到Jared这是吃醋，这和Jensen对Jared的放纵态度不无关系，毕竟吃醋和安抚不在床伴的义务范围内，但是Jensen似乎越来越没有办法严厉地对待Jared了。

而三年的相处，没有人比Jared更熟悉怎样挑起Jensen的欲望了。

Jared在这三年里面并没有停止发育，他比Jensen最初看到他的时候长得更高更壮了，连阴茎都长大得不可思议（原本就够大了），Jensen越来越少找别人，或者和被Jared养大了胃口也有关系。

激烈的性爱，让Jensen陷入别人无法给到的狂乱和满足。Jensen觉得自己的阴茎射得都有点疼了，后穴在疼痛和快感中激烈地收缩着，毫无抵抗地让Jared射精，Jared射出的精液烫得Jensen不由自主地紧抓着Jared的背部尖叫起来。

但是，这只是开始，Jared今天的醋意和怒火似乎比往常都盛。

Jensen陷入昏睡前想起Christ说的，你迟早会陷到这只长成猩猩的狗崽身上。

好吧，Jensen不得不说，或者他对Jared的心动不止那么一点点，就像是今天去找别人上床，是因为心血来潮去接Jared的时候，看到了一个帅气的小伙子和Jared勾肩搭背。

但是那又怎么样呢，就像是Jensen对Christ的回复那样，Jared总有一天会觉得Jensen的确就是他曾经口中的变态Ackles。

Jared给昏睡的Jensen和自己都洗了个澡，但是他并没有帮Jensen清洗后穴的精液。

这三年里面Jensen给了Jared许多从来没有给过别人的特权，比如两人睡在同一张床上，比如做爱不需要戴套，比如可以在Jensen身上留下吻痕，比如可以偶尔任性地留下精液。实际上Jared希望Jensen时时刻刻都可以含着他的精液，让所有碰Jensen的男人都知道Jensen是他的。

可是这只是一个妄想，实际是他连Jensen的爱人都算不上。

Jared坐在床边轻轻描绘着Jensen的脸庞，阴沉着脸但是手下的动作却十分温柔。接近30岁的Jensen，岁月在他身上留下的印记只是更加地成熟，更加地英俊魅惑。这张漂亮的脸蛋，这副性感的身体，让Jared迷恋不已，但是又那么希望如果Jensen可以长得更平凡点就好了。Jared憎恨迷恋上Jensen的床伴，憎恨各种黏在Jensen身上充满欲望的目光。

Jared感到挫败而愤怒，明明觉得Jensen已经慢慢爱上自己，为什么还是不行。

Jared拿起震动的电话，看见短信里面详细写着的Jensen的新床伴的信息。长达六个月的新床伴，Jared的眼神越加冰冷，也是时候换一下了。Jared回复了这条短信，然后清空了手机里面的信息。

Jensen一直不知道，自己养在身边的不是长得像猩猩的狗崽，而是长得像狗崽的狼崽。

而这只狼崽已经在Jensen看不到的地方，慢慢成长为一头充满耐心，狡猾又强悍的巨狼。

只是Jensen永远都不会知道，即使后来他被巨狼牢牢困在怀中的时候。

Fin.


End file.
